ABBA
by SendAwayTheClowns
Summary: If they already know about his water weakness then the one thingSonic must do at all costs is keep them from finding out about that other one. Even if it means stopping her from finding out how he feels. M Rated - For Future Chapters


ABBA

**A/N:**_ Okay so you might be thinking that ABBA is a rather strange name for a story, however the reason for me calling this story exactly that is because I plan on having all the chapters be named after Abba Songs and all of them actually relating to the titles of them. I realise that I do have rather strange ideas. Yet I like to set myself challenges. _

**Summary: **_She and water being his only weakness. With his enemies knowing about his fear of water he has to keep everything else hidden. Yet can he?_

**Rated: **_Ok, so I am rating this M just to be on the safe side. It probably only needs to be a T or something like that. Yet I don't trust myself. So just in case of language and anything else that might happen. I am being safe._

_Chapter 1: Does Your Mother Know._

Things might seem to be easy for the blue hedgehog, known by the name of Sonic, however anyone who thought that was far from right. Sure he made it look easy, every time he sent Eggman blasting off, or just destroying his rather pointless robots. He never seemed to let his weaknesses get in the way. If there was water he could always run around at, at that ultra fast speed. If it was her being caught or getting herself into danger then, well the only logical thing to do would be to save her and have her fling her arms around his neck and let him know that he was her hero.

As Sonic sat up on the balcony, way out reach from anyone that wanted to simply annoy him (Which most of the time turned out to be Amy). He thought to himself. How hard things were getting. It was getting that much harder to be able to hide the way he felt about a certain pink hedgehog, from his enemies. They could never know that he loved Amy Rose more than anything, not even Amy could know that. It would only cause so much more danger to come to her, since no doubt Eggman would use her to get to him. Sonic most defiantly didn't want any harm to come to her, ever. If keeping his feelings hidden was the only way to do that, then that was exactly what he was going to have to do.

Below the blue Hedgehog things were going on just as normal.

Tails was trying to fix a laptop that had unexplainably blown up earlier that day. There had been no course for it. Although perhaps it might have had something to do with the fact that it had simply overheated. It wouldn't have surprised Tails, after all it had been on for almost a week, without being turned off.

Amy was lying in the warm sunshine simply daydreaming about no other than Sonic. She was convinced that she was his girlfriend and she would most certainly stop at nothing to make him see that they would be together one day. A smile came to her face as she fantasised about walking down a sandy beach hand in hand with Sonic, both of them laughing and joking around.

Big was sat in the middle of the lawn surrounded by what must have been at least fifty Barbie dolls. He seemed quite content to just play with them, giving each one of them their own accents and voices. On the odd occasion the purple cat made Knuckles play with them as well. Apparently he did all the voices right. He knew them all individually. So the poor Echidna got lumbered with amusing the purple cat for a few hours a week, sometimes less sometimes more.

Cream the Rabbit was skipping about the garden picking flowers, ready to make a crown of them to take back home to her mother. That was if she ever got back home. She missed her mother so terribly and the naive little rabbit was adamant that she would see her once again. Her chao, Cheese wasn't far behind her. The pair of them went almost everywhere together. At the moment Cheese was pretty happy chasing Chocola, his brother, around the garden.

The young little rabbit set off down the street. Having found she'd gathered up all the flowers that were left in the garden, and still she didn't have enough to make the crown she so desperately needed to give her mother. She had left the string of already woven together flowers on the lawn and bounded off. She might have been young but she knew exactly where she was going off to. The large park, just around the corner it was always swarming with flowers. Flowers that Cream could collect and pick up to her hearts content. Humming softly to herself as she gathered up a nice bunch of flowers in her hand before deciding that it was time for her to get back home, after all she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

She turned around on her heel and skipped back through the park, only to come face to face with a black hedgehog, blocking her way out of the park itself. He had his back to her so Cream wasn't sure if he even knew she was there waiting to leave. Of course she knew exactly who he was, Shadow.

"Mister Shadow!" Cream said, in that soft, sweet and innocent little voice that she had. "Could you please step aside so I can go back home"

Shadow turned to face her, he looked at her. His arms folded across his chest. In so many ways he was just like Sonic. Even if none of them would ever admit their similarities. "Humph. If it isn't Cream the rabbit. Shouldn't you be at home?!" he almost hissed at her, although he made no attempt to move out of her way. It was as if he enjoyed teasing her. "Does your mother know that you are out on your own"

Cream scrunched up her face. She had to force herself not to cry. Thankfully anger was building up inside her small body, which did a good job at helping her out. She glared at him, the look on her face made it seem like Shadow had committed the worst crime anyone could ever commit "Mister Shadow! How dare you say that. My mother is not here. You know that. I don't understand why you would say something so cruel" with those words she reached out with her free hand and slapped him straight across the face. If he had known what she was about to do then he could have dodged it.

Cream pushed past him and ran down the street. It wasn't until she turned the corner and was away from Shadow's sight and hopefully ear shot that she slowed down and broke into tears. How could Shadow have said something so horrible to her? It only made her miss her mother that little bit more.

As she arrived back home she looked around her. Sonic was still up on the balcony staring into space. He always seemed to be thinking these days. Cream couldn't remember the last time she had seen him running, unless of course he was after Eggman, but that didn't count in her opinion. Big was still content with his Barbies, he wouldn't even have noticed if the sky itself had fallen onto his head. Tails was still absorbed in fixing that laptop. It didn't look like he was getting anywhere. Amy was the only one who had actually made any movement. She was now stood on her feet staring up at her one true love.

Cream wondered if any of them had actually realised she had skipped off somewhere. It wouldn't have surprised her. It seemed like Chris was the only one who ever noticed her disappearances and well. Him and his family had moved away. Leaving the lot of them behind in his old home. A sigh escaped her lips, It was then that she realised Cheese and Chocola were not around. She dropped the flowers in her hand to the ground and began frantically searching for them both.

"Cheese! Chocola!" she repeated over and over again as she searched the gardens. For her chao friends. Finally giving up her search for them outside and turning it to inside the house. They must be around here somewhere, probably playing hide and seek.

Another half an hour must have passed before any of the four characters still outside even looked up or said anything. Tails being that character, he'd finally sorted the laptop out and it seemed to be running like clockwork. "Hey, guys! Where did Cream and the two Chao go?" he sounded rather worried as he looked around him, trying to catch sight of them.

"Gee! I don't know!" Amy answered him as she too looked around the garden "They can't have gone far. How long have they been missing?"

"I don't know! I just noticed they were gone now" came Tails' reply.

It was Sonic's voice that made the two of them jump. As far as they knew he couldn't even hear him, Amy had shouted up to him a dozen times and he had just ignored her. But that was nothing new.

"Cream went off to the park about an hour ago. She came back dropped some flowers onto the ground, started looking for Cheese and Chocola before going into the house to look for them" after speaking he jumped down and onto the lawn in front of both Amy and Tails. "Something you would have known of you were paying attention to her."

Amy frowned. Did he always have to act so cocky? It was enough to drive her mad "You can talk half the time you don't pay attention. You still don't realise that you and I are going to be married someday."

Tails, just rolled his eyes. Sure she may have an obsession with Sonic and be completly in love with him, but if she wanted to win over his heart, something he was sure she already had, then she was going about it all the wrong way. Yet anyone who tried to tell her that was forced to encounter her Piko Piko hammer over their head. Something very painful that Tails wouldn't even wish on Eggman, well okay maybe Eggman on the rare occasion that he actually really deserved it.

Sonic was rather taken back by her words. He didn't know what to say to her. What could he actually say to that? He had to think of something and fast. Normally he would have made an excuse to leave, yet somehow that didn't seem like an option. He couldn't, literally his legs just wouldn't let him run off. Something that had never happened before. Why couldn't he run away from her, like normal? Nothing had changed between the pair of them so why was now so different to every other time she declared that they would marry.

Thankfully, before Amy had time to react to his silence Knuckles came storming into the garden. He didn't look best pleased. Anger filled the facial expression on his face. "Where is that bloody bat. She's taken the Master Emerald. It's gone and I don't know anyone else that has enough brain cells to actually take it, whist I am standing there."

"How did she manage to get it if you were standing right there" Sonic asked him, being the only one with enough courage to actually ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue, everyone being himself, Amy and Tails.

The fox and pink hedgehog took a step backwards as Sonic said that, they were now stood behind him If he was going to ask something as stupid as that, especially to Knuckles then it was his problem and not theirs. Although no doubt if he tried anything Amy's Piko Piko hammer would have its say.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT BAT IS LIKE SHE PROBABLY CREEPED UP BEHIND ME. ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT IS GONE" Knuckles bellowed. With those words one of his huge fists swung for Sonic, who of course easily dodged it and was gone in a split second.

"You know Knuckles I don't think anything apart from my reflexes are quicker than your temper" Sonic's voice came from behind him "How do you even know for certain that it was Rouge who took the Master Emerald"

Knuckles clenched his fists. "Because I just do. Eggman wouldn't have the sense to whilst I am stood there"

Sonic just shook his head. "You know you really shouldn't go blaming people for no reason" he said as he rested up against a tree.

Knuckles folded his arms "Humph, its my Emerald. I can blame who I want. You can't stop me. I am going to get rid of that bat once and for all" Knuckles mumbled as he stormed out of the garden.

It was only then that Big looked up. It was like had a sort of Knuckles radar, only it was a bit delayed. "Was that just Knuckles? I have been waiting for him all day long. I want him to play with my barbies with me"

"I wouldn't ask him to do that if I were you Big! He isn't in the best of moods right now. He seems convinced that Rouge has stolen the Master Emerald." Amy said to him looking around for Sonic, who seemed to have done one of his disappearing acts again. She sighed, someone really had to keep track of him.

Big scratched his head. "I don't get it! Rouge didn't take the Emerald. I took it I wanted him to come and play with my barbies and when I went to see him he wasn't there so I took the Emerald knowing that he would come after it. I think I had better give it back to him" with those words Big stood up and hurried into the house to retrieve the Emerald.

Tails just rolled his eyes and laughed. One of these days he was sure Big was going to get himself into a lot of trouble, he obviously was stupid if he went around stealing the Master Emerald from Knuckles.

A few moments later Big ran from the house, holding a large green Emerald in his hands. He ran through the garden calling out Knuckles' name.

Sonic came speeding around the corner almost seconds after Big had left, almost knocking Tails clean over.

"What has gotten you in such a rush?" the yellow fox asked the hedgehog.

Yet a glare from him told Tails that maybe he had hit a nerve. Sonic rested up against a nearby tree. "If you ever see Shadow tell him that he is dead meat next time I see him" with those words Sonic shot off again. Simply to sit at the top of the balcony. His favourite thinking place.

**A/N: **_Okay, so I know you are probably thinking what is it with Big and barbies, well basically me and my sister made a joke about it once and well now I sort of think it sounds like the sort of thing that Big would do. So yeah I included it in the story. Oh and review and let me know whether you think I should upload another chapter or not._


End file.
